


Una Femme De Lettre, Deux (A Woman Of Letters, Two)

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Men Of Letters - Europe Branch, Men of Letters Bunker, Monsters-Of-All-Types Ganking, Probably Horrible, Sunnydale, Una Femme De Lettre, Vampire/Demon Slayage, first fic on AO3, some sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new visitor to good ol Sunnydale is not what she seems. Is there more to this French woman then there appears? Well... OBVIOUSLY! But, what does Lebadon, Kansas have to do with all of this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una Femme De Lettre, Deux (A Woman Of Letters, Two)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, this is my first Fic! Well, on AO3, so please go easy on my, I'm not used to the whole layout. So, yeah. Read, review, heart, whatever it is you do on here, just tell me you like my story!

The motorcycle that pulled into the small town of Sunnydale, California did not stop until it got to the motel. When it got there, it stopped, letting a lithe figure off of it. She then pulled out her phone, sending a simple text.

_I'm here._

She got a room and rested for the night, getting up at the break of dawn to go out and go to the gym. She worked out, then went to the library to collect books on the reason she was here. She had discussed it in advance with the men who had sent her to the tiny town what she was after. It seemed to be a simple piece of stone, but it was so much more. The last they had heard, it was in little ol Sunnydale. Who'd have guessed? She then realised that she needed supplies, and found herself at the hangout of our little Sunnydale crew themselves, The Magic Box.

 

The bell above the door rang as Alix, our young heroine, walked into the magic shop.

"I am sorry", she said in her native French accent, "but, I am looking for a few items. A few candle, some zyme, you know, items for a tracking spell."

The woman working at the register asked, "Zyme? I don't think we sell that here."

"No", Alix explained, "Zyme. T-H-Y-M-E."

"Oh! Thyme! We have that! Yeah, I'll grab those for you, just have your money ready for me!"

Alix simply nodded. As the woman went to gather her supplies, she looked around the shop. Nick knacks all around the shop, but not that damned piece of rock. When the woman came back, she paid for her things and left, giving a simple, "À Beintôt, Anyanka."

As Alix walked out of the shop, she left a speechless Anya gaping after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I'm sorry it's so short, but that was sort of just a Prologue. I called it Chapter 1 anyway, though. Ok, so the basis is set up, and I will work more. Yay! I hope you like it, because I wrotecit al like midnight and my brain is failing me. I'm gonna sleep now, night!


End file.
